


corps-à-corps | xerxes break

by nihilisten



Series: my reader inserts [9]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: You have a swordfight with Break.[xerxes break/reader]





	corps-à-corps | xerxes break

Swing.

Gracefully, the sword in your hand moves with incredible speed. As if to dodge an imaginary attack, you leap forward, covering the most sensitive neck. But the nonexistent enemy is smart; they won’t let you get away. You twist your body to the side and outstretch the arm that’s holding the sword, cutting the air where the foe would be. After a second you land upright on the grass a few meters away.

“…”

It takes you a while to catch your breath, slowly realising you feel more drained than ever. The sword suddenly feels heavy, almost as if you’ve lost a very important duel. Why? You did your best, and yet, bitter aftertaste remains in your mouth. Frustrated, you kneel on the grass.

“What are you doing?”

At a sudden voice you flinch and raise your face. The person hovering over you is Break, eyebrows raised, suspiciousness visible in his single eye. He’s got a sword attached to his side and his hair is tied back.

“Xerx?” you blurt out, a bit flabbergasted. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Obviously, I wanted to do some fencing,” he smirks, amused at your puzzled expression. “With a partner, unlike you. You were a sight for sore eyes, by the way.”

“What…!”

A furious blush covers your cheeks as you realise Break has seen your ‘training’. Stumbling on your feet to get up, you try your best to regain a stoic face. Break’s smile widens at your flustered figure; disregarding the fact that you won’t look him in the eye, he extends his gloved palm towards you.

“So? Will you be my partner for today?”

“Huh?” you blink. “You want to compete with me?”

“Did I stutter or are you just chickening out of a challenge?” he sings teasingly, his other palm caressing the sword at his side. This is when you know you can’t back down.

You accept his hand.

“As if.”

* * *

Facing each other, you and Break take fighting stances. This isn’t going to be easy, not when both of you know each other’s strengths and weaknesses—and when Break is easily the best swordsman in Pandora.

But you’re not intimidated; you only feel anticipation and excitement with the tiniest spark of joy.

“Well, Y/N,” Break speaks up, “come at me with everything you’ve got!”

“Likewise, Xerx.”

You jump forward first.

Your attack is immediately stopped, but a swing so simple was never supposed to reach him. Before Break can leave the defensive pose, you turn around and aim for his side. He blocks your sword with his, albeit only barely.

Surprisingly, Break’s smirk reappears despite you almost hitting him. Not allowing yourself to get distracted, you rush to his side yet again, and swing, swing, swing your sword without rest, making Break step back with every move of yours. Even then, he never stops smiling. He’s smiling as if to urge you.

“That’s it, Y/N, that’s it,” he keeps muttering, his grin so wide that it’s almost disturbing. This is when you see an opening.

“You really shouldn’t talk too much—or you might lose!”

Leap. Swing. Flash.

And hit.

“…!”

Though it was you who jumped, suddenly you hear Break landing behind you. A weird sensation at your side makes you stumble and fall on your knees.

You realise you’d be dead if it was his sword that hit you and not its sheath.

“Well, well, wasn’t it a good fight,” soft clapping resounds in the air as Break turns back to approach you. When he helps you get up, his grin is gone, replaced by an actual smile. “But I win.”

“Ugh,” you huff, a bit disappointed, but not really surprised. A smile you can’t help appears on your face. “Well, it’s not like anyone has ever won a fight with you.”

“You’re good though. I’m going to challenge you more often so that we both get even better,” he hums innocently, covering his mouth with his sleeve. You jokingly hit his arm, and he laughs.

As you two return to the mansion, Break’s walking behind you, gaze glued to your back.

What you don’t know is how relieved he feels that you’ll be able to defend yourself, even when he’s not there.


End file.
